


CaraVan 2

by DresdenHaskell



Series: Contingent Events [9]
Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DresdenHaskell/pseuds/DresdenHaskell
Summary: A vampire and her human lover have been living together a while. Normally strictly butch, the vamp surprises her girlfriend with some brand-new lacy lingerie. A good old gay time ensues. (They bone.)





	CaraVan 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is more backstory for Van Renard from the Contingencies 'verse, but reading the rest of that is unnecessary.

Van stripped naked, set down the shopping bag and pulled everything out of it. She wasn't used to this feminine crap; that was Cara's domain. She just hoped it looked okay.  
  
First went on the matching bra-and-panty set, black silk with lace trim, then a sheer lace jacket with matching thigh-high stockings, and finally a pair of strappy stilettos. She loosed her braid and combed it out, long black hair falling past her waist.  
  
Then it was time to play the waiting game until Cara got home from work. Van grabbed a book, reclined on the bed with it, and tried not to get distracted thinking about how her girlfriend would react.  
  
As soon as the door to the apartment opened, Van tossed the book on the nightstand and scooted up to sit on the end of the bed. She heard Cara call, "I'm home!" from the living room. The next moment, Cara stood in the doorway of the bedroom, in her double-breasted crimson skirt-suit.  
  
Cara's thin brows shot up as she put one hand on her hip, looking Van over with a surprised grin. "What's all this?"  
  
Van grinned back, trying to look more seductive than self-conscious. "I thought I'd hit up Frederick's of Hollywood. Ya like it?"  
  
In reponse, Cara crossed the room in two strides and pounced, shoving Van back so fast her heels kicked in the air. Cara was already between her legs, pressing forward, pinning Van to the mattress as she kissed her ferociously.  
  
"That's a yes, by the way," Cara said. Her hands explored everywhere that was bare on Van: Her collar, her stomach, the length of thigh between the top of her stockings and the high-rise hem of her underwear. Cara undid the single button holding the gauzy jacket closed, pushing it open to palm Van's breasts. The vampire sighed and arched up into Cara's hands.  
  
"You put in such an effort, you deserve to be rewarded," Cara purred, moving her lips down Van's neck. Her hands became rougher, thumbing and pinching at Van's nipples through the silk before reaching around to unclasp the bra, then jerked it down just enough to free Van's breasts to the air. Cara kissed and bit her way down Van's chest until taking one hard nipple in her mouth to give the same rough treatment.  
  
Van wrapped her arms and legs around Cara, relishing the sensation of being trapped under the woman's warm weight, the simultaneous softness of her hands and lips and the hardness of her teeth, the coarseness of her clothing.  
  
One of Cara's hands dipped down between Van's legs, rubbing at her folds through the sleek fabric. Van shuddered, then let out a throaty noise as Cara's fingers circled against her clit. Cara murmured against Van's collar, "You like that?" in the slightly smug, slightly demanding way she always did when she could tell the answer. Van breathed out a shaky, "Yes," knowing if she didn't then the attention would stop -- equal parts precaution and punishment.  
  
Cara obliged by pushing the silk aside and dragging her fingers directly along Van's slit, drawing another shudder out of her. That wonderful, wet heat was building in her core as Cara's fingers teased and rubbed at her.  
  
All too soon Cara pulled back, leaving Van unfinished. She straightened up, still standing between Van's spread legs, and removed her suit jacket to toss aside, followed by the airy blouse beneath it. She kicked away her work pumps before bending over Van again, and Van happily moved her hands over the hot, soft flesh of the woman.  
  
After ravishing Van's breasts to tenderness, Cara moved down her body, peeling down the soaked panties as she went. She stepped out of the way just long enough to slip them off Van's feet and discard them, then held Van's legs aloft to bend down and bite and suck at her inner thighs.  
  
Van tried not to squirm as Cara nibbled closer and closer, then further away again and again. She was aching, dripping with need.  
  
After what seemed like a torturous eternity, Cara finally closed in, tongue swirling around Van's clit before her lips wrapped around it completely. Van gasped as pleasure shot through her, then broke into moans as Cara's mouth and tongue vigorously worked her over. Within moments, climax crashed over her as she writhed against Cara's face.  
  
Cara grinned, stretching up to kiss Van deeply to share the taste between them, then stood up straight again. In a second she'd unzipped her pencil skirt and stepped out of it, and in the next she removed her own bra and panties. Van could see Cara's desire in her pert nipples and flushed womanhood.  
  
The blonde crawled onto the bed and up over Van, pushing her flat again and running a hand through her black hair. Van's own hands slid over Cara's legs and around to squeeze her ass with an encouraging tug. Cara grinned and scooted up to settle down onto Van's face, knees spread wide.  
  
Van took firm hold of her hips to pull her down, diving in tongue-deep. Cara rolled her hips, setting one hand on her own knee and one over Van's hand.  
  
Van happily ate her out, not stopping to breathe, delighted at the growing sounds of pleasure coming from her girlfriend. In between high breathy sighs and mewls, Cara moaned words of encouragement, "That's good," and, "Don't stop!"  
  
Cara's thighs suddenly squeezed as she came with a rush of warmth, and Van lapped it up. Cara shuddered through the tapering orgasm with a hard grip on Van's hand and hair, then lifted up and scooted backwards. Once again she kissed Van deeply.  
  
"Ready for more?" Cara said.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Good. Because I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Cara stood and went to their trunk of treasures, getting out the familiar hot pink strap-on. She made sure to put it on and lube it up in full view of Van, who watched with eager anticipation. Cara strode up to stand at the end of the bed again, hoisting Van's legs up over her arms, taking hold of the vampire's hips and pulling her close. Van shivered, enjoying being manhandled and maneuvered.  
  
Rubbing the strap against Van's pussy, Cara asked, "Do you want it?" with a slight growl.  
  
"Yes," Van repeated, more insistently this time. " _Please_."  
  
Cara slid home to the base, pulling Van's hips flush against hers, and then began to thrust at a brisk pace. Van gripped the edge of the bed as she was taken, head tilting back as rough pleasure filled her. She started gasping out Cara's name, and obligingly yelped out, "Yes!" whenever Cara went, "You like that?"  
  
Van's entire body arched up as another orgasm burst through her. Cara thrust on, carrying her on through it until it was almost too much. Van was still seeing spots when she felt the toy slide out, and her shaky legs flopped down over the edge of the bed as soon as Cara released them.  
  
The mattress depressed as Cara crawled onto it again. Van opened her eyes and looked over, seeing the woman's blonde hair damp, her face flushed and expression hungry and determined, her heaving chest beaded with sweat. She grabbed Van by the waist and pulled her further up the bed, pushed Van's legs apart and settled between them again. She was clearly still not done with the vampire yet.  
  
Van shivered and pulled her knees up to lock her ankles behind Cara's back as Cara leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. It was both a breathy and breathless kiss, as Cara's fingers threaded through her hair, their bodies pressed firmly together.  
  
Cara snaked a hand down between them to the silicone cock, currently wedged hard against Van's groin, and slipped it into her. Van didn't even have time to moan before Cara was thrusting again, holding Van tight with one arm, hips pounding away like she was trying to drill a Van-shaped indent into the mattress.  
  
Van could only wrap her arms around Cara's back and shoulders and moan helplessly as Cara fucked her hard and fast. Still riding the aftershocks of the last climax, it was close to unbearably overstimulating, but her overworked nerves still rose to the occasion as heat spread through her.  
  
Cara's face was buried into the crook of Van's neck, first sucking and then biting down hard, hard enough that if Van were human there'd be broken skin and blood drawn -- as if Cara were a tomcat claiming a mate. Cara's gripping hand was equally hard, nails pressing crescents into Van's skin. Van felt wonderfully helpless and overwhelmed, clinging for dear life, her moans filled with gasping whimpers.  
  
She felt another climax shooting closer, almost but not quite painful. Her hands tightened on Cara's flesh, her eyes pinched shut. And then Cara's free hand suddenly darted between them again, fingers swirling against Van's clit. Van cried out, borderline screamed, as the sensations shot her through the roof, orgasm hitting her hard inside and out.  
  
Cara fucked her through the finish line, hammering away until Van thought she'd go numb, until the blonde suddenly shuddered and moaned out with her own climax. Cara gave a few last, to-the-hilt hard pounds to wring the last pleasure out of them both, before dropping limp all at once atop Van, panting hard.  
  
Van let her legs fall free again, not breathing herself but still shaking slightly all over from the experience. Every so often another twitch sent a wave through her, bringing out a soft whimper.  
  
The two of them lay there entangled like that for a while, until Cara caught her breath and gently pulled out. She shirked the strap-on and tossed it off the bed somewhere, then pulled Van close to kiss her. They weren't the harsh, demanding kisses of before, but slow, gentle, loving kisses. One hand combed through Van's messy hair, then softly moved down her body and leg.  
  
Van kissed and cuddled her back, basking in afterglow, feeling like very relaxed Jell-o by then. Cara held her like that for a bit, then murmured, "I love you," before giving her one last kiss on the lips and standing up. She gently took off Van's stilettos and set them aside.  
  
"Love you too," Van said sleepily. As Cara went to the living room for dinner and whatnot, Van stayed right where she was, contentedly sore and tired, before drifting off to one of her rare moments of sleep.


End file.
